


To Parents Everywhere

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Education, For the love of children, I miss teaching, Missing the students, Parenting Advice, Teachers are Parents too, parenting, quarantine feels, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98
Summary: Dear Parents, your children are HUMAN.JUST. LIKE. YOU.
Relationships: Parents & Children - Relationship, Teachers & Children, Teachers & Parents - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	To Parents Everywhere

Message to ALL PARENTS

What gives me the right?  
To write a message to all parents?  
I am not a parent  
Not really  
I am however, a TEACHER  
And I know children  
I’ve been a child (We all have and we all still kind of are)

DEAR PARENTS

YOUR CHILDREN ARE HUMAN

They will make mistakes  
Like how you’ve made mistakes in the past  
Like how you will in the future

Dear parents,  
You can punish your children  
You have that RIGHT  
But you should NOT  
You should discipline them instead  
To PUNISH and to DISCIPLINE  
Are two very different things  
The first one teaches the child to “regret”  
The other teaches the child to “improve”

DEAR PARENTS,  
YOUR CHILDREN ARE HUMAN.  
They have problems of their own  
Yes, they may be YOUNGER  
But that does NOT mean their problems  
Are LESS significant than yours

DEAR PARENTS,  
YOUR CHILDREN ARE HUMAN.  
Their emotions are just as INTENSE as yours  
If not MORE  
Do NOT dismiss their feelings  
or  
QUESTION why they are feeling a certain way.  
They won’t know the answer.

Sometimes, even YOU don’t understand  
Why you are feeling a certain way  
…and you’re an ADULT!

DEAR PARENTS,  
YOUR CHILDREN ARE HUMAN.  
They need your understanding  
Not your judgement

DEAR PARENTS,  
YOUR CHILDREN ARE HUMAN.  
They are not perfect  
Just like how you’re not perfect parents


End file.
